


Was it worth it?

by Unicornsquad



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsquad/pseuds/Unicornsquad
Summary: Is a job worth sacrificing a chance at happiness? Jungeun is left to wonder this.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago and it's been sitting in my notes for the longest time. I just rediscovered it today and thought I'd post it. So enjoy! Sorry for the angst.

_Click-click-click._ The noise of the keyboard and mouse travels across the office. Jungeun, just has to finish one little thing, and then she can finally leave. Checking her watch, the clock reads midnight. A muttered _shit_ and the keyboard and mouse noises continue. Wiping her eyes, she finally hits send and starts packing up her things. _I think I was supposed to pick up eggs….or was it milk? Both, maybe? Fuck. I’ll just go tomorrow._ The _ding_ of the elevator breaks her concentration and she gets in and presses the lobby button. After finally getting to her car, she checks her messages on her phone.

Haseul: _Are you coming home late again?_ 12:35PM

Haseul: _Do you want me to save you dinner? 3:02PM_

Haseul: _I guess you’re too busy to see this, so I left some food in the microwave. 8:46PM_

_I’m going to sleep. I love you <3_

She smiles at the messages. She was lucky Haseul was still with her through it all. With a promotion in mind, she had put their relationship on the back burner for the time being. Haseul, being the understanding one of the relationship, was supportive of her ambitions and cheered her on. She had even gone out of her way to make her lunch every day before she went off to her own job. Haseul knew that if she hadn’t, Jungeun, would work her way through her lunch break without eating. With that in mind, Jungeun raced home wanting to see Haseul sooner. A 20-minute drive later, and she had finally reached the garage to their apartment complex. Walking up three floors and stopping at apartment 333, she got her keys out and proceeded to open the door. A light from the kitchen illuminated a bit of the hallway in the apartment. After removing her shoes, she immediately heads for the microwave at the sound of her stomach growling. _I really should stop staying so late at the office._ Jungeun removes the plastic wrap covering the food and closes the door and presses a number absentmindedly causing the plate to move in a circular fashion. When it finally beeps, she takes the plate out and digs in. She immediately thinks of heaven once the food touches her tongue. She really did miss Haseul’s cooking. Finished with the food, she washes the plate and puts it away. Knowing Haseul is asleep, she slowly opens the bedroom door and peeks in first. Haseul’s figure lay on the bed, facing away from the door. Washed up and ready for bed, Jungeun slides into the sheets and wraps her arms around Haseul’s waist. Haseul stirs a bit, but quickly gets comfortable in Jungeun’s embrace.

* * *

That was a year ago. Now, Jungeun comes home to a dark apartment and no Haseul. There’s no food to bring for lunch or waiting for her in the microwave. And, there’s definitely no Haseul waiting for her in their bedroom. She has somehow found this routine of: work then home and repeat. She got the promotion she wanted, but in return she sacrificed the one “true” happiness in her life: love.


End file.
